Life as a Souh
by xXxMayonakaxXx
Summary: thanks to Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru are going to Ouran. Since Shigure's friend is the chair man they will be stay with the souh's. what going to happen? There's some YukixTohru maybe KyoxTohru? Discontinued until further notice sorry. :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first ever crossover...the reason why I am doing this is so that I can show my friends how cool the world of anime is! Sadly none of my friends like anime****so they think I am a complete nutter for loving it. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Furuba (fruits basket) even though I wish I did...**

-x-X-x-

Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Shigure were sitting at the table eating.

Well Kyo wasn't he was just stabbing his food angrily because earlier that day Yuki beat him in a fight again.

"Well you will be happy to know that on Monday you three will be going to Ouran Academy!" Shigure said happily.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Kyo asked dropping his fork in his food.

Shigure sighed "On Monday you will be starting Ouran academy." He repeated.

Kyo blinked. "All three of us?"

Shigure nodded.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly go. Isn't that place for super rich people?" Tohru said quietly.

"Well we got you three in for free because I'm good friends with the chairman." Shigure announced happily. "Well you better get packed because of the fact it is quite far away you will be living with the chairman and his son...what was it again oh yes Tamaki."

The trio blinked at Shigure.

"Well go then." Shigure literally pushed the three out of the room.

The three rushed into their rooms and started packing.

'Great so I will be going to school with a load of posh totties!' Kyo thought as he chucked his stuff into a big travel bag.

'Hmm I wonder what it will be like at Ouran.' Yuki thought as he zipped up his bag.

'I can't wait! But Shigure really didn't need to do this for me aswell.' Tohru thought as she folded her cloths and put them in her suitcase.

Shigure burst through Tohru door.

"Oh yes and to stop confusion and stuff your surname will be Sohma. Okay it will just make things a little easier for everyone." He said and then left.

-x-X-x-

The trio stood outside of Ouran's gates earlier than the other students.

Shigure told them to be there earlier so they could meet the chairman and his son.

"Well since we are her we better go find the chairman of this place." Kyo said as he carried his travel bag

.

Tohru and Yuki followed also carrying their bags.

After a few minutes of searching Kyo stopped in front of a door marked 'chairman'.

Yuki knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." the voice from the other side said.

Yuki slowly opened the door to find a tall brunette and a younger blond.

The brunette was tall with brown eyes and must have been the chairman (Yuzuru)

The blond was young but still tall for his age and had violet eyes and must have been Tamaki.

"Hello, you three must we Yuki, Kyo and Tohru Sohma." Yuzuru said.

The three nodded.

"You are going to be in the same class as my son here, Tamaki." He said pointing at the blond."

"Just leave your bags here in my office."

The three nodded and place their bags in a corner.

"Tamaki why don't you show these three around." Yuzuru suggested pushing his son slightly forward.

"Yes father." Was Tamaki's reply.

The three followed Tamaki out into the hall.

Tohru was in the middle she had Kyo on her left and Yuki on her right.

Tamaki was walking along happily in front of them, stopping every now and again to tell them what something was.

After the tour ended Tamaki said "Why don't you come to my club after school has ended?"

"Erm what kind of club is it Souh-san?" Tohru asked.

"I'll tell you later my princess." Tamaki said with a charming smile on his face.

Tohru just blinked at Tamaki.

Tamaki's view then switched to Yuki.

Tamaki stood staring at Yuki for a while.

"Erm Tamaki is there a problem?" Yuki asked uncomfortably.

"You have Grey-ish hair and purple eyes." Tamaki said squinting at Yuki again.

Yuki's eye twitched.

"I'm fully aware of that..." Yuki said getting a bit annoyed.

RING RING RING.

"Well that's the bell we better get to class." Tamaki said dragging the three to class.

"Class can I have your attention for a moment please." The Teacher said. "These are our new students Kyo, Yuki and Tohru Sohma; I want you to make them feel welcome."

"Wow what strange hair them boys have." One girl in the front row whispered to her friend.

"I've never seen anyone with red eyes before." A boy in the middle row muttered.

Kyo glared at the boy who said that.

"Kyo calm down a bit." Yuki whispered to Kyo who was now fuming with rage.

"Shut up you stupid rat." Kyo whispered angrily back.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru made there way to the back row where there were three empty seats next to each other.

Tohru sat in the middle with Kyo on her left and Yuki on her right.

Tohru and Yuki were taking notes all through class while Kyo was muttering stuff under his breath.

-x-X-x-

Once lunch time came the trio walked down the hall to the lunch room.

They were given the odd look every now and again.

"There you are!" Tamaki said running over to them. "I want you to meet my friends!"

"This is Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori and Honey." He said smiling.

"Erm Hi I'm Tohru." Tohru said.

"Oh yes and I'm Yuki." Yuki said "This is Kyo, he would introduce himself but he's in one of his moods."

A vein popped on Kyo's forehead as Yuki said this.

"SHUT UP YOU SUPID RAT!" Kyo shouted.

Everyone stared at Kyo in shock.

"Shut up yourself you stupid cat do you want to blow the secret?" Yuki whispered.

Kyo lowered his head; his orange hair covered his red eyes.

The twins laughed at how easily Kyo was brought down.

"Shut it you two!" Kyo snapped.

The twins looked at each other.

"Some one's grumpy." They chimed together.

Kyo was about to shout something.

"Kyo calm down a little bit." Tohru said.

Kyo looked into Tohru's blue eyes and sigh.

"What ever." Kyo mumbled.

The three joined the group at the table.

"I really don't want to be here." Kyo mumbled.

No one heard him.

All through out lunch Honey kept trying to offer some cake to Kyo but each time Kyo did the same thing. He would say "No I don't want any cake." And then push him away.

-x-X-x-

It was the end of the school day and the trio were walking down the hall following Tamaki to his 'club'.

"Here we are!" Tamaki exclaimed as he stopped out side the 3rd Music room.

Tamaki slowly opened the door and made them come in.

"What the heck?" Yuki and Kyo shouted.

Tohru just stood there frozen….

**MWHAHAH! I stopped on a cliff hanger! **** I bet you are wondering what is happening aren't you. Well if you weren't you are now! Well you will just have to wait until the next chapter! Yes I am very evil.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ayame and Kagura

**Hello I'm back! I have a new chapter! Yes I finally found out how to do it **** but I also have some sad new…my friends still hate anime! Waaa. Anyways one with the story….**

Recap:

"Here we are!" Tamaki exclaimed as he stopped out side the 3rd Music room.

Tamaki slowly opened the door and made them come in.

"What the heck?" Yuki and Kyo shouted.

Tohru just stood there frozen….

Back to the story….

There in front of the frozen trio were the people they met earlier at lunch entertaining about 50 girls each!

"What's going on here?" Yuki asked.

"We're the host club!" Tamaki said smiling.

"Right I'm out of here." Kyo said heading for the door.

Kyo was stopped in his tracks by two ginger twins.

"You're not going any where until you play… which one is Hikaru game!" They told him together.

Kyo sighed and thought for a second.

"Hikaru's on the right and Kaoru's on the left." Kyo answered.

"Wrong!" They announced.

Haruhi walked passed with a tray with tea on it.

"Nope he's right." She said then carried on walking.

Tamaki walked up to Kyo.

"Anyways you have to stay because since you are staying at my house then you will have to stay until I leave." Tamaki said Turning Kyo around and making him sit on an empty sofa.

Yuki and Tohru sat on the sofa opposite Kyo.

"Well this is boring." Kyo mumbled.

There was a loud knock on the Music room's door.

Then a person ,no taller than Yuki, with long white hair and golden-yellow eyes ran in.

"Oh no!" Yuki shot up.

"YYUUUKKKIII!" the person sang chasing Yuki around the room.

Still running Yuki said "Ayame why on earth are you here?"

Ayame stopped running and so did yuki.

"Duh! I wanted to see my little brother!" Ayame said running over to Yuki and giving him a massive bear-like hug.

"Cant….breath!" Yuki managed to squeak out.

Ayame released Yuki and turned to Kyo.

"Oh yeah Kyo someone's here for you."

Kyo blinked in shock.

Kagura burst through the door looking angrier than ever.

"KYON-KYON!" she shouted as she ran after him.

Kyo had no choice but to jump out of the window.

He rushed toward the open window and jumped out landing perfectly on the ground.

"But Kyon-Kyon!" Kagura cried as she pocked her head out of the window.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose then headed towards Ayame and Kagura.

"May I just ask, who are you and how old because if you went to this school then I would know." He said all smarty-farty like.

**Authors note: well that's it for chapter 2! Sorry I really had to put 'He said all smarty-farty like' I just think that's how Kyouya talks all the time. **


	3. Chapter 3 Haru!

'**Ello reliable readers! This is chapter three and I think my fanfic is going pretty well, thanks for reading –throws out cyber cookies and plushies of ouran and Furuba- If you send me a really mean review then I will take those back. I'm sorry but all fellow authors would know how much one mean review lowers their self confidence.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Yuki can do this I cant say it.**

**Yuki- Right Fae (KaoruLuva24) doesn't own Furuba (fruits basket) or ouran no matter how much she wishes she does.**

**Thanks Yuki.**

**Yuki- No problem**

**Kyo- Can we just get on with the story?**

**Kagura- KYO!**

**Kyo- Oh god! START THE STORY!**

Recap:

"But Kyon-Kyon!" Kagura cried as she pocked her head out of the window.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose then headed towards Ayame and Kagura.

"May I just ask, who are you and how old because if you went to this school then I would know." He said all smarty-farty like.

Start story:

Ayame smiled "Well I'm Ayame Sohma, I'm yuki's older brother and I'm 27."

Kyouya jotted something in his notebook and turned to Kagura.

"Well I am Kagura Sohma and I'm Kyo's girlfriend." Kagura said smiling happily.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Kyo shouted angrily from the doorway.

"KYO!" Kagura started to chase Kyo around the room.

"Hmm that's interesting." Kyouya muttered to himself.

All the hosts were back to hosting by this time.

There were some footsteps from the hall.

A boy the same height as Yuki walked in, he had white hair with black at the back.

"Haru?" Kyo said. "Why are you here?"

Haru shrugged and walked over to them.

He didn't notice that all the host's and guests were staring at him.

Kyouya stood up.

"And you are?" He asked nosily.

"Hatsuharu Sohma." Haru replied as he sat down on the sofa.

"How many are I'm the Sohma family?" Kyouya asked getting even nosier.

Haru sighed "Is this like an interrogation or something?"

Kyouya blinked then went back to his table he was working at.

Haru, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were talking until the twins popped up.

"Hey Hatsuharu, what's with your hair? It's weird!" The twins said with a smirk on their faces.

You could see the fury bubble up inside Haru as the twins started pocking his hair.

"Erm I would stop that if I were you before…." Kyo said but never got to finish because Haru turned to black Haru.

Haru was beating the snot out of the two twins.

"If you don't think my hair is natural then I guess I will have to prove it to you." He said as he stopped punching and started smirking.

Before he had the chance to drag the twins off somewhere Yuki hit his right on the top of the head, Haru fell to the floor.

As Haru got up he asked slowly "Why do I feel so…tired?"

Yuki whispered what just happened to Haru whose mouth fell open.

"Sorry." He muttered to the twins "Well I think it would be best if I went home now."

Haru quickly left the room, leaving the twins lying on the floor holding their heads.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru looked at each other.

"Um should we do something?" Tohru asked.

Kyo and Yuki shook their heads.

"Really, they sorta deserved that." Kyo said.

Hunny came skipping over to the three.

"Kyo-Chan do you want some cake?" He sang.

Kyo glared at hunny.

"For the hundredth time NO I DON'T WANT ANY CAKE!" Kyo snapped.

Hunny ran off and hugged Mori.

"Stupid little kid." Kyo muttered to himself so no one could hear him.

After a long time everyone left.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki followed Tamaki back to his father's office so they could collect their bags before they left.

As Tohru picked up her bags she could have sworn she saw Shigure out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey I could have sworn I just saw Shigure." Tohru whispered to Yuki.

"Hmm me too, well it probably nothing." She replied.

-x-X-x-

Tamaki opened the front door to his mansion.

The trio again followed Tamaki.

He showed them their rooms.

Tohru's was spacious with a big bed and a desk with some photos on the walls of things like flowers.

Kyo's was the smallest room out of the three but it was still pretty big, there was a desk but on the walls were no pictures but shelves.

Yuki's was The biggest room, There was a desk (just like the others) and shelves (like Kyo's.)

The three unpacked their things and put their clothes away.

Tohru was rummaging through her bag trying to find her picture of he mum, but it wasn't there. She checked again, and again and again! She still couldn't find it.

**Will Tohru find her picture? Was that really Shigure Tohru and Yuki saw? Will the twins get better? Will Haru return? Well I don't know because I haven't written the next chapter next XD! LOLZ**


	4. Chapter 4 snow?

**Hellllllooooooo! Everyone say hi.**

**Haru- Hi!**

**Kyo- Hey**

**Tohru- Hello**

**Yuki- Hi**

**Hikaru and Kaoru- waz up**

**Tamaki- Hello**

**Kyouya- Hello**

**Yuzuru- hi**

**Shigure- Hiya**

**Kagura- KYYOO!**

**Kyo- eep! START THE STORY!**

**Kagura- KYYOOO!**

**Kyo- NOW PLEASE!**

Recap:

Tohru's was spacious with a big bed and a desk with some photos on the walls of things like flowers.

Kyo's was the smallest room out of the three but it was still pretty big, there was a desk but on the walls were no pictures but shelves.

Yuki's was The biggest room, There was a desk (just like the others) and shelves (like Kyo's.)

The three unpacked their things and put their clothes away.

Tohru was rummaging through her bag trying to find her picture of he mum, but it wasn't there. She checked again, and again and again! She still couldn't find it.

Start story:

Tohru made her way down the dining hall with the others for dinner.

Everyone was talking, except Tohru.

"Hey Tohru, you're awfully quiet are you okay?" Yuki asked.

Tohru shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I lost the only photo I had of my mum." Tohru said quietly.

"Oh…" Kyo and Yuki said together.

Tamaki looked up.

"Erm can I ask what happened to your mum Tohru?" He asked.

Tohru nodded.

"She passed away in a ….accident." She said very quietly.

"Oh." He said shutting up.

"Excuse me." Tohru said.

Yuzuru nodded and Tohru left the table.

She walked to her room and walked onto the balcony (yes her room has a balcony) and looked over the beautiful garden.

A few tears rolled down Tohru's cheeks as she looked over the garden.

Then the weather did something unexpected, it snowed.

**Authors Note: Sorry I forgot to put it was winter. 0/0**

Tohru still stood and gazed over the garden.

Yuki, who was standing in her doorway, notice it was snowing, grabbed a blanket and walked over to her.

"You will catch a chill if you stay out here in the cold." He said wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you Yuki." She said as she kept her gaze on the garden.

"It is a beautiful garden isn't it." Yuki said smiling.

Tohru nodded.

A dark figure rushed out of one of the bushes and hid behind a tree.

"D-did you just see that?" Tohru asked, her teeth chattering from the cold.

Yuki nodded. "It's probably the gardener or something."

As Yuki looked into Tohru's eyes he saw there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

Tohru was starting to shiver harder.

"Come one you need to go inside you're cold, I can tell." Yuki said.

Tohru nodded and followed Yuki inside.

After a while Tohru fell asleep, so Yuki laid her back in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Tohru." He said before walking out of the room.

_Start Tohru's dream_

"_Mum?" Tohru asked as she saw her mum cooking in the kitchen._

"_Mum!" Tohru ran into the Kitchen and hugged her mum._

_Her mum turned into a puff of smoke as soon as she was hugged._

_Then her mum appeared in another part of the room._

_Tohru ran to hug her but she disappeared._

_The same thing happened again and again._

_End Tohru's dream_

Tohru shot up in her bed.

She felt the sting of tears in her big blue eyes.

"Tohru?" a figure said from the door way "What's wrong?"

Tohru then realised that the figure was Tamaki.

Tohru sniffed and wiped her eyes then said "I'm fine Tamaki, I'm fine."

Tamaki shook his head "No you're not; you have tears in your eyes."

**Sorry if this was short but I had a bit of writers block, I am going to listen to some music for some inspiration. *Sigh* Yes I get my inspiration from my music….**

**Yuki- That's not a bad thing.**

**Yeah you are right yuki **

**Kyo- How can you say that stupid rat is right?**

**Kyo I have the power to do things I am the author!**

**Kyo- Oh like you have power!**

**You just wait and see.**

**Kyo- what do you mean by that?**

**Kagura- KKYYYOOO!**

**Kyo- Oh god!**

**Mwhahaha I have da power!**


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas part 1

**Hello I am back, I've listen to the whole of the Contense of my I pod and I have an idea….but it will mean I will have to fast forward to Christmas. It evolved….Mistletoe *gasp* pressies *cheer* truth or dare *gasp* and maybe Akito's death? *Cheer***

**Akito- What I might die? You ********

**GASP! Akito watch the language!**

**Akito- NEVER!**

**You better shut up Akito or I will kill you in this chapter! (Joking I might not kill her)**

**Akito- eep…**

**Disclaimer: who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Momiji: ME!**

**Okie **

**Momiji: Fae (KaoruLuva24) doesn't own Ouran, or Fruits basket (Furuba) no matter how much she wishes she did she won't…sorry fee.**

**Nah I'm ok. That was pretty good for the first time.**

**Momiji: thankies :3**

Recap:

"Tohru?" a figure said from the door way "What's wrong?"

Tohru then realised that the figure was Tamaki.

Tohru sniffed and wiped her eyes then said "I'm fine Tamaki, I'm fine."

Tamaki shook his head "No you're not; you have tears in your eyes."

Back to the story:

Tohru was in her bedroom (not her proper one the one at the Souh's house) packing her things, Yuki, Kyo and Her were going back to Shigure's house for the Christmas hols.

"Tohru are you ready yet?" Kyo said impatiently.

"Yep." Tohru replied zipping up her bag.

She grabbed her bag and followed Kyo down stairs.

"Have a nice Christmas." Yuki said to the Souh's as the trio got in the car.

-x-X-x-

"Shigure where do I put these?" Momiji asked hopping up and down with a Christmas decoration.

"Over there." Shigure said pointing at the tree.

Haru, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame and Kisa were staying at Shigure's house for Christmas.

Also Shigure had also invited Arisa and Saki (Hana-chan) so Tohru didn't get left out. They would be sleeping in Tohru's room aswell as little Kisa.

There was a knock at the door.

Shigure looked at the clock.

'They're here!' He thought as he rushed up to the door.

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were standing there in the door way soaking wet.

"Why are you so wet?" Shigure asked stupidly.

"Shigure are you stupid or something? It's raining!" Kyo said as he put his bags down in the hall way along with the other.

"I see the others are here." Yuki said smiling.

Haru and Momiji were decorating the tree, Kisa was writing cards and Ayame was hugging Yuki half to death.

"I can't breathe Ayame!" Yuki squeaked, his brother quickly let go of him.

Shigure turned to Tohru and opened his mouth to say something but Tohru said "I know what you are going to say Shigure, so I'll go and start dinner." She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"She's always happiest in the kitchen." Shigure said to himself.

While Tohru was dishing up dinner there was a loud knock at the door.

Kyo got up to answer the door.

"Hiya carrot top!" Arisa (Uo) said as soon as she saw Kyo.

"I feel high electricity levels." Hana (saki) mumbles as she and Uo walk into the house.

"Hana-chan, Uo some and sit I'm just dish up dinner I'm sure there is enough for you two aswell." Tohru said smiling.

"Nah we're fine Tohru we've already eaten." Uo said as Hana and she sat down either side of Tohru.

Kyo kept mumbling curses under his breath mostly because he can't stand Uo.

Kisa and Momiji were sitting either side of Kyo and were staring at him because a lot of the curses her was muttering the two had never heard before.

"Oi carrot top stop with the swearing you're scaring people." Uo snapped.

Kyo glared at her.

Once everyone was finished they all sat around the table talking until….

"Hey why don't we play Truth or dare?" Uo suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right…I pick…." Uo looked around at everyone "I pick…Carrot top!"

Kyo hit his head on the table.

"Truth or dare carrot top?" Uo asked with a smirk on her face.

Kyo kept his head on the table "Dare."

Uo though for a second…. "I dare you to…." She whispered something to Tohru who was next to her, Tohru blushed and shook her head while Uo nodded her head.

"I dare you…to wear Tohru's school uniform for the rest of the evening." Uo said triumphantly.

Kyo stared at her.

"It's either that or you will have to…kiss Yuki!" Uo said her smirk getting bigger.

Kyo and Yuki blushed at her comment.

"Fine I'll wear the uniform." Kyo said getting up.

Tohru rushed out of the room and came back with the uniform.

"I'm sorry I had nothing to do with this honest." Tohru whispered in Kyo's ear.

Kyo nodded, he walked out and came back a few minutes later in a blue mini skirt and blue shirt.

"I hate this." He mumbled to himself.

"Right I pick Hana." Kyo said without any thought.

Hana thought for a second "Dare." She said without any emotion.

Kyo smirked "I dare you to…."

**Oooh I left you on yet another cliff-hanger! What's he going to dare Hana to do? Well find out in part two of the Christmas special!**


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas part 2

**Hello everyone, I can't believe I made Kyo dress up in Tohru's school uniform! **

**Kyo- neither can I.**

**Yeah well it was pretty funny**

**Kyo- no it wasn't it was embarrassing**

**Yeah but wait until you hear what I have planed for the dare you give to Hana.**

**Kyo- what is it?**

***whispers***

**Kyo- I like it**

**Good.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Furuba or Ouran, yada yada yada.**

Recap:

Kyo nodded, he walked out and came back a few minutes later in a blue mini skirt and blue shirt.

"I hate this." He mumbled to himself.

"Right I pick Hana." Kyo said without any thought.

Hana thought for a second "Dare." She said without any emotion.

Kyo smirked "I dare you to…."

Back to the story:

Kyo smirked "I dare you to kiss Yuki."

Hana and Yuki stared at him.

"Well come on we haven't got all day!" Kyo said.

Hana got up and walked over to Yuki.

She bent over and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Done." She said smirking at Kyo.

Kyo glared at her.

"I pick….Haru." Hana said.

Tohru and Uo blinked in shock.

"Dare." Haru replied calmly.

Hana thought for a second.

"Haru are you allergic to peanut butter?" She asked.

Haru shook his head.

"Good because my dare is…You have to put a whole jar of peanut butter on your face and keep it on for the rest of the game."

Haru shrugged and walked into the Kitchen and came back with a peanut butter covered face.

Kyo burst out laughing.

"I pick Tohru." He announced.

Tohru froze and stared at him.

"d-dare I guess." Tohru replied.

Haru smirked as he thought.

"Kiss the next person the walk in the room." He said.

Just before he said that Kyo and Yuki had left the room to do something that meant that she would either be kissing Yuki or Kyo!

Yuki walked in just after Haru said that.

"You have to kiss Yuki!" Uo said in between laughs.

Yuki and Tohru just stare at each other and blinked.

Tohru got up and quickly kissed Yuki on the cheek (she was nervous) then sat back down red as a tomato.

"I'm getting bored of this." Haru said yawing.

"I think we should go to bed now." Shigure suggested.

So everyone went to bed.

-x-X-x-

Tohru was already awake went Yuki and Kyo slumped downstairs.

Tohru was awake earlier than usual because since it was Christmas she had to make the Christmas dinner.

Kyo did what he usually did in the mornings which was going to the fridge and drink all the milk.

This was what happened that day…

6:30 – Tohru woke up.

8:55 – Kyo and Yuki wake up.

10:45 - everyone is up and bouncing off the walls (not literally)

12:00 – Christmas dinner/lunch is served.

9:30 – Things got interesting…

At nine thirty Shigure pulled Haru and Ayame out of the room to talk to them about a plan he had in mind for Yuki and Tohru.

Yuki and Tohru were on a sofa talking to each other, Shigure was hiding behind the back of the sofa.

Shigure popped up from his hiding place with mistletoe (told you there would be some) in his hand and held it above Yuki and Tohru's heads.

"Mistletoe you two!" He sang.

Yuki and Tohru stared at the piece of greenery in Shigure's hand.

"Haru, Ayame plan B!" Shigure yelled.

Haru popped up behind Yuki and Ayame did the same to Tohru.

When Shigure nodded Haru and Ayame pushed Yuki and Tohru together making them kiss.

Yuki and Tohru both, with out realising, closed their eyes.

After a few seconds Shigure nodded again and Haru and Ayame pulled the two apart.

Yuki and Tohru sat staring at each other in shock.

"I-I-I-I" Tohru stuttered.

"That's our present to both of you. It's the realisation that you two like each other!" Shigure said smiling.

Tohru and Yuki were still staring at each other but a smile crept up on their faces.

**OHHH! Is this YukixTohru I see on the horizon? Maybe…**

**Yuki- ….**

**Tohru- ….**

**Shigure- Don't you two like my Christmas present?**

**Yuki- ….**

**Tohru - ….**

**Stay for chapter 7! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh I made Yuki and Tohru kiss…. **

**Yuki- I think they know that!**

**Tohru- ….**

**Kyo- It was actually entertaining!**

**Yuki- SHUT UP CAT!**

**Tohru- Yuki calm down….**

**Yuki- *sigh* sorry**

**Well I have my first review! It's by Element Life and says "Love it! Keep going! So funny!" Thanks Element life :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or Ouran yak-aty yak-aty yak!**

Recap:

Yuki and Tohru sat staring at each other in shock.

"I-I-I-I" Tohru stuttered.

"That's our present to both of you. It's the realisation that you two like each other!" Shigure said smiling.

Tohru and Yuki were still staring at each other but a smile crept up on their faces.

Back to the story:

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were yet again re-packing their bags so they could go back to the Souh's mansion.

"We have to go now!" Kyo said as he dragged Yuki and Tohru down the stairs.

"Why right now?" Tohru asked.

Kyo's eye twitched.

"His program he's become addicted to is going to start soon." Yuki explained.

"Oh." Tohru said.

As Tohru and Yuki were literally thrown into the car Kyo whispered something to the driver.

Kyo leapt in locked the doors and the car sped off towards the Souh's mansion.

The car felt like it was going 100mph!

They quickly arrived at the mansion just in time for Kyo's show.

"He's like a five year old." Yuki muttered as he dizzily got out of the car followed by a green-faced Tohru.

"Were there always two of you Yuki?" She asked dizzily.

Yuki turned around and faced her just in time to catch her when she collapsed.

When Tohru woke she found she was on her bed.

"Wha-what happened?" She said putting a hand on her head.

"You passed out." Yuki replied.

As she looked around she saw everyone, except Kyo, around her bed.

"You need some rest school starts tomorrow." Yuzuru said pushing everyone out of her room.

Tohru sighed and laid back in her soft bed, eventually she fell asleep.

**Well that's it for chapter…6?**

**Kyo- No it's 7! **

**Okay, okay chapter 7.**

**Kyo- good!**

**Don't you like my writing Kyo?**

**Kyo- well you keep making Kagura chase me!**

**Kagura- KYYOO!**

**Kyo- like that.**

**Yeah I know…that's because it's funny.**

**Kyouya- I'm adding that to your dept.**

**Oi Kyouya I don't have a dept.**

**Kyouya- well you do now!**

**REVENGE! *lightning bolt hits Kyouya***

**Kyouya- AARRRGGGGHHHH!**


	8. Chapter 8 The return or Haru! MWHAHAHA!

**Hello and welcome to chapter 8!**

**Kyo- you sound like you are introducing the news! Lolz**

**Shut it Kyo!**

**Kyo- Never.**

**Want me to get Kagura in her again?**

**Kyo- No! Sorry almighty overlord KaoruLuva24!**

**That's better *pats head***

**Right who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru- US!**

**Okie.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru- okay Ahem…KaoruLuva24 does not own Ouran or Furuba, and she never will.**

**That was good!**

Recap:

When Tohru woke she found she was on her bed.

"Wha-what happened?" She said putting a hand on her head.

"You passed out." Yuki replied.

As she looked around she saw everyone, except Kyo, around her bed.

"You need some rest school starts tomorrow." Yuzuru said pushing everyone out of her room.

Tohru sighed and laid back in her soft bed, eventually she fell asleep.

Back to the story:

"Wake up Tohru." Momiji said jumping up and down (like you do when you need to pee)

Tohru opened her eyes.

"Hello Momiji." She said happily smiling. "Wait how did you get here?"

Momiji smiled.

"Yuki told me to come; any ways this boy called Tamaki told me to tell you to get ready for school." Momiji replied.

Tohru nodded, Momiji then skipped out of the room so she could get ready.

Downstairs Yuki and Kyo were talking to Haru and Momiji, who had arrived earlier.

They heard a thud come from the stairs, as they turned around they saw Tohru falling down the stairs.

"Tohru!" They all called running over to her.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked.

Tohru nodded as she got up. "Yeah I'm fine."

As they all walked into one of the Souh's fancy limo's Haru and Momiji said they were spending the day with them.

Tamaki was awfully quiet mostly because ever since what Haru did to the twins he was afraid of him.

_Tamaki's inner theatre 3-2-1-bleep_

_Tamaki's laughing with the others at something Haru said._

_Haru glares at Tamaki and turns black._

_Haru then starts beating the snot out of Tamaki._

_End Tamaki's inner theatre 3-2-1-bleep_

Tamaki shuddered at the thought of being beaten up by Haru.

"Tamaki are you okay?" Haru asked.

Tamaki stopped shuddering and nodded.

"Probably thinking about how creepy Haru is." Kyo muttered.

Haru glared at Kyo "What did you say!"

"You're creepy." Kyo said slowly so Haru got every word.

You could tell by the look in Haru's eyes that he had turned black.

"You trying to pick a fight?" Haru said.

"Maybe." Kyo said as they all quickly leapt out of the limo.

Haru kicked Kyo, who kicked him back only harder.

There was A LOT of trash talk coming from the two as the fought.

Suddenly a crowd began forming around Kyo and Haru.

"I better put a stop to this." Yuki said quietly as he popped up behind Haru and bonked him on the head.

Haru fell to the floor then slowly got up.

"W-why do I feel so- so tired?" He asked yawning.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**Right that's it for chapter 8, at some point in the next few chapters we might have a new character come in! If there is I will tell you more about them and tell you who they are based on. If you are reading this and know I am talking about you then please don't tell anyone it's you. Okay see you next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Tohru has a sister!

**I'M BAAACCCCKKKK!**

**Kyo- No one really cared….**

** Kyo you're making me cry **

**Kyo- No please don't cry!**

**Okay **

**Kyo- what are you some weirdo that can instantly stop tears?**

**Yep.**

**Kyo- rrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttt**

**Shut it Kyo or 'you know who' will be here.**

**Kyo- *gulp***

**Oh yes and I'm going to add myself into my fanfic.**

**Everyone- WHAT?**

**I have the right to add who ever I want! Oh yes and I will be called Hikari I don't know why I just like that name. hmmm. All right who wants a sister?**

**Tohru- Ah me!**

**Okay I will be Tohru's sister! :D**

**Kyo- Tohru has a sister?**

**She does now!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran or Furuba yada yada yada…**

Recap:

"I better put a stop to this." Yuki said quietly as he popped up behind Haru and bonked him on the head.

Haru fell to the floor then slowly got up.

"W-why do I feel so- so tired?" He asked yawning.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Back to the story:

Haruhi rushed over to the crowd.

"Uh is everyone okay?" Haruhi asked quickly.

Everyone nodded their head.

Since the fighting stopped the crowd had left.

"DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled as he ran and hugged Haruhi as hard as possible.

"Tamaki, could...You...Please...Get...Off!" She gasped.

While this little episode was going on no one noticed the tall-ish brunette with big brown eyes approached them.

"H-hikari?" Tohru stutters then runs to hug the brunette who is only a little bit shorted than her.

"Tohru! I missed you!" The brunette (me!) said hugging back.

Yuki walked over to the two and asked "I'm guessing you two know each other."

They both nod then say together "We're sisters."

Everyone stared at them. "Sisters?"

"I never knew you had a sister!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well she does!" the brunette spoke up.

Kyo looked at Tohru then at the brunette.

"What's your name?" Kyo asked.

"Honda Hikari. And you are?" Hikari (Moi) replied.

"Sohma Kyo."

Then the bell rang.

"Oh and Tohru I get to go to school with you! I got a scholarship in art."(I'm not sure if that exists but if it does I will probably be going there by now!) Hikari said smiling; she hadn't stopped smiling all morning.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" Kyo asked grumpily.

Hikari stopped smiling "Yeah, when I'm at home…Mum always used to nag me about smiling more…" She started smiling again. "Well I have to go to the office place to get all this sorted. See you later."

The group (not including Tamaki because he went off with Haruhi) watched as Hikari ran down the hall, her long brown hair jumping around the place with every step.

Hikari knocked on the office door and walked in.

"Ah you must be Ms. Honda Hikari." The nice office lady said.

Hikari nodded, still smiling.

The nice lady handed Hikari the same type of uni-form Tohru was wearing.

"Thank you." Hikari said before she left to change.

Once Hikari was changed she looked at her schedule.

'Oh I know where I'm going I saw that class on the way here!' Hikari thought as she walked down the hall to her class.

She found the class room and opened the door.

"Ms. Honda?" The teacher asked. Hikari nodded, smiling politely (I don't actually smile this much in real life, only on my very rare happy days)

"Class can I have your attention. This is our new student Honda Hikari." The teacher said pointing at Hikari.

'I thought it was rude to point.' Hikari thought as she examined everyone in the room (As in tried to remember them! Get your minds out of the gutter!)

"You will be sitting in front of Hitachiin Hikaru." The teacher then pointed at an empty space in front of a browny-red haired boy.

Hikari quickly sat down in her new seat.

'Yay I can't believe my first lesson her at Ouran is art!' Hikari thought happily.

-x-X-x-

"I really hope Hikari will be okay." Tohru said as her and Yuki walked to class.

"Ms. Honda she will be fine." Yuki replied reassuringly.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah, she can stick up for herself." She said out load but added in her head 'So long as no one flips her out and she turns….turns….aggressive.'

**Right this chapter is done, I (Hikari) have been introduced, and the next chapter will be my character profile and a bit of the story. Oh yes and I will be introducing a new character (again) its Kyo's bitchy sister called Kiera based on Kiera-sama. :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Big sister!

**S'up right here are the character profiles for me (Hikari) and Kiera (Kiera).**

**Name- **Hikari Honda

**Age-** 15

**Height- 4'9"**

**Blood type-** O

**Personality- **Is very kind and smiley, but only at school. If she is at home alone she gets very moody and lazy. Usually she is very calm buy once someone get on her nerves or crosses the line she will snap and get extremely aggressive (a bit like black Haru) she can only be brought back from her aggressive stage by some kind of sweet food. Has been moved up a grade because she is smart.

**Relation- **Tohru's sister

**Appearance- **Brown hair and brown eyes.

**Name- **Sohma Kiera

**Age- **17

**Height- **5'2"

**Blood type- **O

**Personality- **Is funny and sarcastic. She acts like she hates her older brother (Kyo) but secretly adores him. She has also been friends with Hikari Honda for a while. She has been moved down a grade because she pulled a dangerous stunt in the entrance exam.

**Relation- **Kyo's sister

**Appearance- **Black hair and Grey eyes.

Recap:

"I really hope Hikari will be okay." Tohru said as her and Yuki walked to class.

"Ms. Honda she will be fine." Yuki replied reassuringly.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah, she can stick up for herself." She said out load but added in her head 'So long as no one flips her out and she turns….turns….aggressive.'

Back to story:

As Kyo walked his class he noticed a crowd of people, so being the curious person her is he went to investigate.

There in the middle of the crowd was a girl with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes.

"Ah Kyo, you took your time." She said with a smirk on her face.

Kyo's eye twitched.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?" Kyo shouted angrily.

The girl made tears come into her eyes.

"Is that any way to talk to your big sister?" she asked battering her big eye lashes.

Kyo glared at his big sister.

"Shouldn't you at least be in a different class?" he asked calming down a bit.

"Oh I am in a different class, it's just I wanted to embarrass you." She said smirking.

"What ever Kiera just get out of my class." He muttered trying to keep his cool.

Kiera shrugged and walked out of his class and into the one next door.

"Ah and class this is our other new student Sohma Kiera." The teacher announced "You can sit in front of Hitachiin Kaoru and next to Honda Hikari."

Kiera nodded, sat down and instantly started chatting with Hikari when ever the teachers back was turned.

"So have you me my brother yet?" Kiera asked, ignoring the fact that Hikari was trying to concentrate on her drawing.

"Yeah he seems…nice." She replied.

Mean while Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting behind them also chatting.

"Did you hear that other girls name? It's Hikari Honda, same initials and your first name only had one letter different. It's a sign!" Kaoru said as a load of flowers popped up around his face.

"Don't think it is Kaoru." Hikaru replied grumpily.

Kaoru sighed at his grumpy twin.

RING RING RING!

A load of the students rushed out of the class but a few stayed sitting as a black and white haired boy walked in.

"Kiera! Kyo told me you were here." Haru said walking up to the two girls.

As the three started talking Hikari over head what a girl was saying at the other side of the room.

"What's a cute guy like him talking to an ugly girl like that brunette?" The bitchy blond said (no offence to any blonds out there)

After hearing this Hikari stopped smiling and marched over to the girls.

"What did you just call me?" She shouted.

"Ugly." The blond said smirking.

Helllloooo aggressive Hikari.

Hikari started punching and kicking the snot out of the girl.

Haru and Kiera were watching.

"Hey Haru, got any sweets?" Kiera asked.

Haru handed her a few toffees he kept in his pocket for no reason.

"Hey Hikari looksies what I have got." Kiera called.

Hikari turned around just in time to catch a toffee in her mouth.

POP bye-bye aggressive Hikari.

Hikari returned to the two, chewing a toffee smiling.

"So….what just happened?" She asked smiling.

Kiera sweat dropped and Haru just froze, blinking every now and again.

**Hope you like this chapter! The character Kiera is Kiera-sama's person, she told me what she wanted to look like and everything so here she is in this. :D thankies Kiera-sama for contributing to my fanfic. If I want any more characters I will message some one okay don't just message me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello so this is chapter 11 wow I've never done a fan fic this long! I don't know when it will end because I have so much in my tiny brain.**

**Hikari- Shut the heck up!**

**-_-# aggressive Hikari**

**Kiera- *throws Hikari a sweet***

**Hikari *Eats toffee* yummy! Why are you staring at me?**

Recap

Hikari turned around just in time to catch a toffee in her mouth.

POP bye-bye aggressive Hikari.

Hikari returned to the two, chewing a toffee smiling.

"So….what just happened?" She asked smiling.

Kiera sweat dropped and Haru just froze, blinking every now and again.

Back to the story

"What just happened?" Haru asked Kiera as they walked down the hall to the lunch room place.

"Well to put it easiest, that was your first encounter of aggressive Hikari." Kiera said like it was normal.

Haru froze 'is this girl really like me?' he thought.

"I suppose it's sorta like your 'black' side." Kiera pointed out.

Haru unfroze and nodded.

When they arrived in the lunch room they found Tohru and Hikari talking, Kyo and Yuki fighting and Momiji stuffing his face with sweets.

"Kiera?" Yuki said facing Kiera.

"Yuki, gosh it's been ages since I last saw you!" Kiera said smiling.

Yuki smiled back.

"Oi Kyo I bet you haven't beaten Yuki yet have you?" Kiera smirked at Kyo.

Kyo glared at her because she already knew the answer to that question.

"Shut up and get lost Kiera." He shouted.

Kiera looked slightly hurt at his words.

She blinked then slowly and calmly left the room.

"You must be Kiera-Chan." A small blond said in the hallway.

Kiera nodded.

"You're Kyo-Chan's older sister right?" He asked.

Kiera nodded again.

**I know this was short but I have some serious writers block, if anyone can give me some ideas please message it to me. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12 Mountains?

**HELLO MY LITTLE FOLLOWERS! I have received some help from people! It will either be TohruxTamaki or TohruxKyo.**

**I wanna thank some people that have reviewed…**

**EvilRadish**

**KashinoXIchigo4ever**

**Kiera-Sama**

**Swahili**

**Element Life**

**And all my followers :D**

**I feel really Hyper coz I am listening to Butterfly (Hyper K remix)**

Recap:

She blinked then slowly and calmly left the room.

"You must be Kiera-Chan." A small blond said in the hallway.

Kiera nodded.

"You're Kyo-Chan's older sister right?" He asked.

Kiera nodded again.

Back to the story:

"Are you alright?" The small blond asked holding a piece of cake.

Kiera burst into tears and hugged the small blond "My brother hates me!" She wailed.

"Kiera-Chan do you want some cake?" He asked as she wiped away her tears.

She nodded and munched a piece of chocolate.

After she finished she thanked the small blond then walked back into the club room.

Kyo glared at her "I said get lost!" He shouted now glaring daggers.

Kiera glared back "NO YOU GET LOST WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN OFF TO THE MOUNTAINS AGAIN IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE WILL MISS YOU!" She shouted her eyes were filled with anger.

Kyo stared at her in shock and anger for a second, "Perhaps I will!"

Kyo grabbed his school bag and stormed out of the room.

"Kyo wait!" Tohru called running after him.

Kyo stopped halfway down the hall. "What?" he snapped.

"D-Don't go…" Tohru said quietly.

Kyo smiled and ruffled Tohru's hair "Don't worry I wont be gone for long."

Then Kyo carried on walking down the hall and out of the school grounds.

"Where's Kyo going?" Tamaki asked popping up behind Tohru.

"Probably training in the mountains…" Tohru replied before turning around and heading back to the club room.

She looked around the room to find Kyouya and Yuki talking, The twins doing their act, Hunny and Mori were eating cake and Hikari was comforting Kiera who was crying in the corner.

"Why did I say that? He might not ever come back now!" Kiera said crying harder.

Hikari was trying her hardest to make her older friend feel better.

"He won't be gone for long." Tohru piped up.

Kiera turned around "A-are y-you s-sure?" She stuttered.

Tohru smiled kindly and nodded.

Kiera pumped her fist in the air. "That's enough time to learn how to be a better older sister!"

Yuki sweat dropped. "Erm…I've know you a while Kiera and I don't think that's possible…"

"I guess you're right Yuki…"

Tamaki popped up behind Tohru again making her jump in the air.

"GAH!" She screeched as she leapt into the air in fright. "Oh it's you Tama-Kun."

Tamaki smiled a princely smile.

"Is Kyo going to be coming home tonight?" He asked.

Tohru's face fell "No I don't think he will be for the next few weeks."

Tamaki nodded "Okay."

While Tamaki and Tohru were talking Hikari, Kaoru and Hikaru were talking.

"So Hikari… You look a lot like your sister." Kaoru said.

"Ha that's what mom always said!" She said smiling but then her face fell.

"Oh what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll never hear mom say that again…." A tear slid down her pale cheek.

"Why?" Kaoru asked looking confused.

"She…She…died in an accident." She said quietly.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze.

Kyouya walked up behind Hikari "I was never aware of your mother."

"I wouldn't think you would be…" She replied.

There was a load bang from the door, everyone turned around to see the door smashed and two girls, one holding a piece of lead piping.

"Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan!" Tohru and Hikari said running over and hugging the two girls.

A bunch of girls were talking about Tohru and Hana-chan and Uo-chan heard.

"She's a complete space cadet! I can't believe she gets to stay at Tamaki's house she doesn't deserve it!" One girl said as the others agreed.

Hana-Chan appeared next to the girls "Stop being meen or you'll all get BEEP with electric shocks."

The girls ran away.

"Megumi are you coming in or not?" Uo asked the boy out side the door.

A small dark haired boy walked in.

"It's best if no one spoke their names, I can curse people by only knowing their name." He said with a straight face.

Tamaki stared at the little boy who had the ability to curse people.

"Aww Megumi!" Tohru exclaimed hugging the little boy.

"Tohru-Chan!" Megumi said hugging her back.

**WOW this is the longest chapter so far (I think!) well I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Sophia for coming over to the Otaku side! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 rooster

**Right something is going to be revealed! Okay here is a clue… you know Kureno (the rooster) has been freed from the curse. Okay that's your clue.**

Recap:

A small dark haired boy walked in.

"It's best if no one spoke their names, I can curse people by only knowing their name." He said with a straight face.

Tamaki stared at the little boy who had the ability to curse people.

"Aww Megumi!" Tohru exclaimed hugging the little boy.

"Tohru-Chan!" Megumi said hugging her back.

Start story:

"Who the heck are you?" The twins said prodding Uo.

"Get off me!" She shouted waving her lead pipe in the air.

The twins backed away.

She started chasing the twins around the room with her lead piping high in the air.

In the end she was stopped by running into Mori.

"Oh Erm sorry…" she mumbled then continued chasing the twins but then stopped.

"Hey where's orange top?" She asked turning to Tohru and Yuki.

"He went some where for a bit." Yuki replied.

Uo shrugged and went back to chasing the twins.

Kiera and Hikari were watching Uo chase the twins around.

Uo wasn't watching where she was going and ran into Yuki!

POOF!

A little grey rat sat amongst some clothes.

Kiera thought fast and put the clothes and rat/yuki behind her back.

"Aww Uo you trod on my flour bomb!" Kiera lied. "I will have to make another one."

Kiera ran out of the room with Yuki and his clothes.

She found an empty room and put him on one of the tables.

"Thank you Kiera." Yuki said.

POOF

Kiera turned around to give Yuki some privacy.

In the club room…

Everyone looked at each other looking very confused.

"What just happened?" Kyouya asked.

"Simple Uo ran into Kiera's flour bomb." Hikari said going along with the act.

Kyouya nodded and jotted something down in his note pad.

Kiera walked into the room looking slightly pale.

'I don't fell well right now.' Kiera thought.

"Hey Hikari since when were there two of you?" Kiera asked squinting.

"What…?"

Kiera fell back onto the floor.

"Kiera? Kiera are you okay?" Hikari asked bending down next to her older friend.

Tohru put a hand to Kiera's head.

"She's got a high temperature…."

Uo, Hana and Yuki walked up to the passed out Kiera.

"We need to put her on the couch." Tohru said quietly.

Yuki nodded and picked up Kiera and placed her down on the couch.

"She's burning up… Tamaki is it okay if she stayed with us tonight?" Tohru asked.

Tamaki nodded.

"I think we should take her back." Yuki said lifting up Kiera (It's either Yuki's super strong or Kiera's really light.)

"Bye guys…" Tohru said as she followed Hikari and Yuki.

"Bye!" They replied.

As they were half way to Tamaki's house there was a puff of Orange smoke and there was a little rooster in Yuki's arms.

"She must be stressed…" Yuki muttered as he picked up her clothes.

"So she must be one of the zodiac! So cute!" Tohru squealed.

Hikari looked confused "I thought there was already a rooster."

Yuki carried on walking. "Kureno was freed from the curse."

When the three walked through the mansion doors there was a load of questions from the maids like "why have you got a rooster master Yuki?" and "Where's master Tamaki?" and "Who's clothes are they?"

They ignored all the questions and walked up to Tohru's room.

As Kiera slowly opened her eyes she found she was in her rooster form.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked weakly.

"You passed out the poof…" Hikari explained.

Kiera fell back in the bed she was in (Tohru's)

"We called Hatori." Yuki said. "I know you don't really like him but you're burning up."

Kiera's eyes turned to a photo of Tohru and Kyo.

"W-when's Kyo coming back?" She asked sounding even weaker.

Yuki shrugged.

"I-I-I….." Kiera managed to say before she poofed into her normal self (She was under the covers so she is fine) and fell asleep.

"We should let her sleep." Yuki said putting her clothes next to Tohru's bed.

As they walked down the stairs a maid said there was a man wanting to see them.

"Ah Yuki you called." Hatori said as the three approached.

Hikari didn't like doctors either so she hid behind Tohru.

"Erm… It's Kiera." Yuki told him.

Hatori nodded and followed Yuki to Tohru's room.

They found Kiera fully dressed but still in her bed.

Hatori did what he came to do then told them she only had a fever and should be better in the morning.

Then Hatori left without another word.

**Right so Kiera is the rooster of the zodiac, as you may remember in past chapters Kiera hugged hunny-sepai the reason she didn't transform is because Kiera only transforms when she is stressed.**


	14. Chapter 14 Drenched

**Here's the 2****nd**** update for today it didn't feel right leaving it on chapter 13….**

Recap:

Hatori nodded and followed Yuki to Tohru's room.

They found Kiera fully dressed but still in her bed.

Hatori did what he came to do then told them she only had a fever and should be better in the morning.

Then Hatori left without another word.

Start story:

**With Kyo-**

"Kyo what are you doing here?" Kazuma asked as he saw a drenched Kyo on the doorstep.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" He asked sleepily.

Kazuma smiled and let him in.

After a nice cup of tea each Kazuma asked Kyo what he was doing here.

Kyo only said one word "Kiera…"

Kazuma smiled "You two never really got along did you?"

Kyo shook his head.

Then the phone rang Kazuma went and answered it.

"Yes hello….uh hu….okay I'll tell him…. Bye."

Kazuma sat down again, "That was Yuki he just wants you to know that Kiera has a slight fever."

"Oh…" Kyo replied. "I think I will go to bed if that's okay."

Kazuma nodded and pointed in the direction of his room.

Kyo lay on his bed wondering if his sister was okay, in the end he finally fell asleep.

For the next few days he followed Kazuma around like a little chick and it mum.

One day he was standing behind Kazuma.

"Kyo is there something you want to ask me? You always do that when you are going to ask something." He said smiling.

"Uh no… I think I should go back to the others now…" He said before running off and getting his things.

As Kyo was halfway back to the Souh house it started to rain.

"Just my luck." Kyo muttered angrily.

Once he was finally at the door step he was completely drenched.

The door opened and who should be standing there but Tohru.

"Kyo-Kun you're back!" She said happily.

"Yeah I'm back…"

Tohru handed Kyo a warm towel so he could dry himself off.

"Thanks Tohru." Kyo said smiling

**Sorry if this short….**


	15. Chapter 15 jealousy

**I cant be bothered to do a re-cap on this one… sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ouran or Furuba, I half own Kiera (Kiera also belongs to Kiera-sama) but I fully own Hikari.**

"Erm Tohru…" Tamaki said as he walked up to Tohru who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Yes Senpai?" Tohru turned around.

"Tohru i-i-I think I love you." Tamaki stuttered before falling into a heap on the floor.

Tohru knelt down next to the little quivering heap.

"Tamaki…" She whispered "I think I love you to."

Tamaki looked up and smiled "R-really?" Tohru nodded.

Tamaki quickly hugged Tohru, who hugged back.

Neither of the two realised that Kyo had watched the whole thing and was now fuming with rage.

'Stupid rich snob!' He shouted in his head as he ran up to the roof.

Kiera was on the roof gazing at the stars that were dotted around the silky sky.

"Kiera what are you doing up here?" Kyo asked.

Kiera turned to face him. "We all have our special places we like to go don't we? Especially when we are jealous."

"Why are you jealous?" Kyo asked sitting next to her.

"No. But you are, I can tell. It's in your eyes."

Kyo blinked in disbelief 'What can my sister read my mind now?' he thought.

"Maybe." Kiera said quietly.

Kyo shuddered.

Then he sighed "So what if I am jealous of Tamaki? He's rich, smart, popular, a total people person and he's now got Tohru."

Kiera laughed a little "That's what you think; really you've also got all those things well except the rich part. You just have to believe you do. Just think about it you challenge Yuki thinking you will win, you believe that you will some day beat him right? If you use that same belief that you will win Tohru back then you may achieve it. Like you will someday beat yuki."

Kyo sighed "I will win Tohru back and beat that stupid rat!"

"That's the spirit, oh yeah and one more thing." Kiera got up and kicked Kyo. "That's for leaving!"

Kiera then jumped off the roof and went to find Hikari.

For the next few days Tamaki and Tohru did everything together!

Kyo lost his temper a few times but tended to vent it by kicking and punching furniture.

The Kyo finally lost it!

Tamaki was playing the piano to Tohru in the club room.

'I really hate that dude!' Kyo thought as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Them something in Kyo finally snapped.

His eye started to twitch, he got up walked over to Tamaki grabbed his collar and dragged him into the hall.

"I don't know what you're playing at but I really don't like you anymore!" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

He then started beating the living snot out of Tamaki.

Kiera was watching how Tamaki tried to fight back but failed.

She never meant for her brother to nearly beat him half to death.

"Kyo, stop!" She cried as she grabbed her brother's wrist, also grabbing hold of the bracelet. "Kyo stop it! Please don't do this! I know you're jealous but you can't let it get the better of you!"

Kyo looked at his sister and bit his lip.

His head drooped down and he walked away.

Kiera sighed and tried to pick Tamaki up.

**This Chapter is dedicated to Kiera-sama because she gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thankies Kiera :3**


	16. Chapter 16 blah something blah challenge

Kyo looked at his sister and bit his lip.

His head drooped down and he walked away.

Kiera sighed and tried to pick Tamaki up.

**Start story!**

Kiera laid Tamaki down on one of the many sofas in the music room and left letting Kyouya deal with everything.

Hikari followed Kiera down the hall.

"Hey where are you Kyo?" Kiera called.

There was a little mumble from a near-by tree.

"Found you." Kiera jumped in the tree next to her brother.

Kyo muttered something.

"I know you were jealous just calm down a little or else you will look like more of a jerk than usual!"

Kyo's eye twitched "What do you mean by 'more than usual'?"

Kiera laughed "Never mind but just don't turn into a mega jerk 'Kay?"

She jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet.

Hikari had watched and heard everything from a bush near by.

"I know you're there Hikari." Kiera sighed.

Hikari jumped out of the bush.

Hikari started to drag Kiera back to the 3rd Music room.

"We've got to make sure Tamaki survives down we? Kyo did a lot of damage by the looks of things…" Hikari told her.

Kiera shrugged 'Stupid Kyo, look what you've done now you idiot!' She thought.

They opened the music room's doors just as some paramedics rushed out of the room with Tamaki on a stretcher.

**A/N I know this was like SUPER short, but I wanna tell you my challenge.**

**My challenge is to …. Come up with a new chapter!**

**It must include…..**

∙ **All the characters so far.**

∙ **A Kyo jealousy moment that will make people go LOL.**

∙ **A TohruxTamaki moment.**

∙ **maybe a TohruxKyo moment.**

∙ **Maybe a Tohru and Tamaki break-up towards the end.**

**All entrants must be sent to me by private messaging and must be in by the 6****th**** March 2011.**

**Thank you I can't wait to read all your chapters, the best two will be used as part of my story and don't worry if you win your name will be put on it and all the credit will go to you.**

**x~X~x KaoruLuva24 x~X~x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry but I won't be able to update on my story for a few weeks, here are my reasons…**

**I'm out of ideas**

**I have stuff coming up**

**I want to finish typing up other fanfics I've written and get them published.**

**I don't want to discontinue this one like (a load of) other stories I've written **

**I need cake.**

**Sooooooo to make up for the loss of another chapter I will share with you some RANDOM poems about some of the characters.**

**Hikari**

Tohru Honda's younger sister,

It's pretty hard to miss her,

Like's cake and poems,

Has a friend called Ems,

This poem really sucks so I'm gunna end it,

But making sure not to bend it.

**Kiera**

Hides the fact she wants to get along with Kyo.

She really dislikes the word 'Yo'

Used to have a toy she called Po

Yo Po Jo Sho Lo Co Mo Show Plo!

**Okay enough of my rubbish, terrible, stupid, lazy poems, so instead of THAT I will give you the Lyrics to one of my favourite songs.**

**The 1****st**** is called 'Type 40' by Chameleon Circuit the 2****nd**** is 'Exterminate, regenerate' yet again by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Yes I like Doctor Who!**

_Powered by the eye of harmony__  
__I can travel anywhere in space and time__  
__I__'m linked to the Doctor symbiotically__  
__Got his imprint on my briode nebuliser___

_There used to be 305 of me__  
__But the rest were decommissioned and replaced__  
__Takes 6 pilots to fly me properly__  
__Only happened once at the Medusa Cascade___

_The last Type 40 in the universe, but there__'s still so much to see__  
__But I__'ll be going on adventures so long as there's huon energy__  
__My chameleon circuit hasn__'t worked since 1963__  
__But the Doctor won__'t give up on me___

_My interior__'s in a state of temporal grace__  
__Though on occasion that gets circumvented__  
__Inside me there__'s an awful lot of space__  
__Because I__'m dimensionally transcendental___

_I__'ve withstood falling dow__n for miles and miles__  
__Suffered three thousand degree heat without scorching__  
__Hit by the Titanic when I was in mid-flight__  
__Every time he__'s sure to fix me._

**SECOND SONG!**

_Been so long since I met him on Skaro__  
__And I'm pretty sure you know__  
__That little has changed since then__  
__No matter how you try to remove me__  
__I think you'll agree__  
__What if one of us dies, then the other will also die__  
__I am locked in a war with you___

_Exterminate, Regenerate__  
__I thought you always knew our fate__  
__Just keep fighting again and again__  
__As time goes by__  
__Regenerate, Exterminate__  
__And even though we are equal__  
__Why do not you hop in your ship__  
__And leave me burning___

_Even though, as men, we have our contrasts__  
__We are exactly the same class__  
__And our constant companion is death__  
__Look at yourself, people like using weapons__  
__How can you say it's better than me?__  
__We both carry the fire that devours life___

_Exterminate, Regenerate__  
__I thought you always knew our fate__  
__Just keep fighting again and again__  
__As time goes by__  
__Regenerate, Exterminate__  
__And even though we are equal__  
__Why do not you hop in your ship__  
__And leave me burning___

_We both carry the fire that has the power to end life__  
__But what I do with the flame is what separates our brands__  
__If it takes until the end of reality to beat you__  
__So I'll make a point of meeting him at the exit of the world___

_Exterminate, Regenerate__  
__You know it's not too late__  
__To end what seems impossible__  
__And let the passing time__  
__Regenerate, Exterminate__  
__And even though we are not the same__  
__Why do not you come on my ship__  
__And we can fix it, forever__  
__We can travel in time, together__  
__Yeah we can fix it, forever._

GO CHAMELEON CIRCUIT!

Okay please don't leave my story in a little dusy pile of your memories, 'kay.

I will update as soon as everything is back to normal 'kay?

**~x~X~x~ KaoruLuva24~x~X~x~**


End file.
